Bye-Bye Virus
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Well, I want this virus thing gone but since it seems like it's going to be around for a while my whacked out little brain cooked this up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

iDisclaimer: I wish they were mine, imagine the fun I could have!   
Athors note: Okay, new fic. Remeber the rules reviews equals more chapters. No reviews equals no chapters. :)/i   
  
  
  
Logan stood staring at Max, shock evident on his face. "You mean" he started almost stuttered, "We can touch again? We can be together?" A week ago Max had mysterious left him a message on his answering machine. In it she said 'Don't worry, I'll be careful and I'll be back.' He hadn't heard from her till today.   
  
"Yeah, Joshua and I, we found Father." Max said moving a step closer to Logan.   
  
"So he cured you?" Logan took a step forward as he talked.   
  
"Not exactly" Max said standing in spot. "Father is dead, his biological son though, is not."   
  
"His son cured you?"   
  
"Yes. He spent his life studying his father research and he was overjoyed to test his knowledge." Max said stepping close enough to Logan they were only a foot apart.   
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked, worried.   
  
"If I wasn't sure, would I do this?" Max said grabbing Logan by the back of the neck and kissing him with the pent up passion of the time they were separated, not only by the virus but by there own hang ups. When they separated they were greeted by each others smile's.   
  
"This is real?" Logan asked.   
  
"It's real." Max reassured him. Logan paused for a second and then with whopping laughter picked her up and swung her around. When Logan finally put her down she looked in his eyes and was greeted by love. He didn't need to say it and neither did she, he saw the same love shining in her eyes.   
  
"I love you Logan Cale, your passion about life, your need to save the world even your workaholic tendencies." Max said crying with happiness.   
  
"I love you too Max Guevara. Your strength, your devotion to your family, your beauty, your heart your soul everything about you." Logan paused and then continued. "Marry Me Max. Today!"   
  
"How Logan? On such short notice?"   
  
"Is that a yes?" Logan asked, hope now present with the love in his eyes.   
  
"Yes it is Logan, I'd love to become Mrs. Logan Cale."   
  
"Let's go then. There's a twenty-four hour wedding chapel in sector three."   
  
"Let's go then." Max said echoing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan had grabbed his Mother's rings, which she had left to him and Max had known exactly where to go to get Logan a ring. An hour later they were in the chapel and the chapel was much obliging to marry them right away. They needed two witnesses so Alec and Original Cindy were called. Max would have called Joshua but it was impossibility. Alec had changed slightly since he'd been free, he know had a little bit more respect for his fellow beings and agreed to help out. Original Cindy's response to the union was happiness for the two and she got to the chapel as quick as she could. Max and Logan both agreed to speak there heart as there vows and when the time came they were ready. Logan went first.   
  
"Max, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You had guts"   
  
"Well Duh" Alec sad just loud enough to be heard, to which Max and Logan gave him looks that could have killed and Cindy elbowed him in the gut. Logan continued.   
  
"And were beautiful and intrigued me beyond belief. After the accident, I felt worthless and my world was dark, then you came back and were an eternal light. You made me happy, and you just made my life worth living. I love you Max Guevara, I need you and with this ring" Logan paused and put the Celtic designed band on Max's finger. "We're forever and eternally together. Bound by love." Max had tears in her eyes when he finished.   
  
"One second" she said, grabbing Logan and kissing him with passion and fever. Cindy laughed.   
  
"I thought you were supposed to say you're vows to him before that went down Boo."   
  
"Sorry, it couldn't wait." Max said and started her vows. "Logan, I fall in love with you more everyday. With every smile, every gaze, and every word you speak I fall in love with you more. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't remember exactly when I started loving you but I can't think of a time anymore when I didn't. This ring symbolizes our love and our union." Max finished and took Logan's hand and placed a similar Celtic band to hers on his ring finger. Cindy was now crying and Alec looked almost emotional.   
  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," the Chaplin said. He turned to Logan and said, "You may kiss the bride." Logan didn't have to be told twice. After Max and Logan had finished kissing the papers were signed and everything was made legal.   
  
"Cogratulations" Alec said after his part was done and slunk off.   
  
"Thanks Alec." Max yelled after him Alec waved her off and left the building.   
  
"Now," Cindy started at Logan "You better take care of my Boo, I know she's capable of taking care of herself but if you do anything stupid I'll help her kick your ass."   
  
"I'm not planning on doing anything stupid Cindy. I wouldn't mess this up for anything."   
  
"You better not this mess this up" Max stated giving Logan a completely loving look.   
  
"Anyway." Cindy continued. "I'll bring some of your stuff over around three tomorrow. I'm warning you, be fully clothed, Original Cindy doesn't need to see how healthy your sex life is alight? Alight. Now Original Cindy's going to spread the good word about the two of you. Don't worry about Normal; I'll get you some time off. Think of it as a wedding present."   
  
"Thanks Cindy." Max and Logan both said and Cindy left the two. The newly wed pair was holding hands; Logan was twirling the ring on Max's finger around.   
  
"Well my love," Logan started "How about we go home and start our honeymoon."   
  
"No objections here." Max said and the pair went off to start their new life. 


End file.
